


Backstage Relief

by Charmingwolf



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, Highly sexual sung, M/M, Sung's ass is a gift, after concert fun, emotionally pent up, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: Sung takes in emotions like a sponge. He has his ways of releasing the emotional pressure but sometimes he needs help.





	Backstage Relief

**Author's Note:**

> THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE MEOUCH/SUNG AND BY GOD IM GONNA BUILD THIS SHIP UP WITH MY BAREHANDS IF I HAVE TOO.

It was a well known fact that Sung was highly empathetic. It was kind of his thing. According to him he had less control over it when he was younger but now it was just something he dealt with. No one ever knew the extent of his coping skills except for the immediate band members.

Sung would pick up any emotion like a sponge. Just going through a normal day outside of touring would get him so worked up with emotions he didn't have the ability to feel right then and there that he kept them stored away to feel them later. It was safer that way. If he let every person he passed on the street get to him, he would be bouncy all over the emotional spectrum! But the feelings still stuck to him.

Concerts. Touring. Those were big deals for Sung. So much energy, such high emotions every single night, it was no surprise he would get pent up almost instantly. He loved the attention but it cost him every bit of energy until he could get an emotional release. 

The best way he found to achieve that release was to either jerk off after every show or to just hook up with someone, anyone that night. 

Sung often went with jerking off in the venue bathroom just so he could relax a little on the way to the hotel. 

Meouch had offered before to help. Sung wasn't a bad looking guy after all and Meouch was a little bicurious so it wouldn't have hurt anything. But Sung still said no and Meouch dropped it. 

Recently though… Meouch could tell that jerking it in every venue, hotel, gas station, etc. was starting to get to Sung. The releases didn't last as long. He was starting to get a little irritable and snappy which wasn't like him at all. 

So, after a rocking show and an encore. After the audience was satisfied and leaving. A few people sticking around to talk and maybe catch another glimpse of the band or get drinks. The line at the merch table made up of stragglers. 

The band started to peel off their costumes. Taking off the outer layers of armor and putting them carefully in a box. 

Meouch had gotten his outer layers off when he turned to see Sung pull off the top part of his morphsuit. Meouch froze in place, his ears trained on Sung. His eyes tracing the muscles of Sung's back, down to his ass. Sung's ass was one of his best physical features. It was so round and perfect and… god he knew how to use it. 

Meouch ripped his eyes away to start taking off his own morphsuit, turning away to stop getting distracted. His ears still pointed backward. 

Then he heard a soft moan. Meouch whipped around.

Sung's suit was around his ankles. His fingers pulling the athletic supporter and cup off of himself. His boner springing to freedom. Sung sucked in a breath as his cock came in contact with the cool air.

The poor guy must have been dealing with that a good chunk of the show. Meouch swallowed and slowly took a few steps closer, only succeeding to get the top half of his suit off. His fur standing on end from the heaviness in the air. 

Sung looked down at himself, his hand ghosting over the end of his cock. His breathing audibly stuttering as if he was holding back because he knew he wasn't alone. 

The distance between the two got smaller and smaller in seconds until Meouch was hovering over the shorter alien. 

"Sung…" Meouch said, his voice low in his chest causing Sung to freeze. He put a hand on Sung's shoulder and squeezed lightly "Sung, let me help, please."

Goosebumps bloomed on the back of Sung's neck as he melted. He stumbled back a bit until his body was flush with Meouch. Meouch moved his hand down Sung's arm to his back and side. His other hand finding its place on his hip, slowly inching its way to Sung's ass. 

Meouch licked his lips as his hand found its place. His fingers spread across the firm skin. His palm baring down, his fingers curling to squeeze Sung's ass and massage it. Careful to keep his claws pulled in. 

Sungs eyes fluttered closed and he let out a high whine "Shit." 

Meouch purred, releasing the pressure then squeezing again. His other hand snaking around to Sung's stomach. He stretched his large hand out until it little finger was just above the base of Sung's cock and his thumb and palm were stretched over his belly button. Feeling his stomach shaking with every breath. 

"Please, Meouch…I'm dying here" Sung said, shaking. 

Meouch looked over Sung's shoulder and eyeing Sung's poor swollen cock. It hung heavy, curving to the left and down, the tip barely getting out of the foreskin. He pulled his hand off of Sung's stomach and let the tips of his fingers trace the top of Sung's member. Meouch watched it twitch in response and smiled when he heard the quiet gasp. 

Starting with his paw pads, he touched Sung as slowly as he could. Then wrapped his hand completely around the erection. Twisting as he moved his hand along it. 

Meouch's body was having a similar reaction. A warmth collecting in his gut. He moved his hand from Sung's ass back to his hip, yanking his hips closer to feel what Meouch was working with. 

Sung chuckled "Excited much?" 

Precum collected on the end of Sung's cock. Meouch ran his thumb through it in response.

Sung whined again. One of his hands going to cover his mouth. The other clutching the hand on his hip. 

Meouch growled, starting slow, as he grinded against Sung's ass. His face going into his hair and moaning against him. 

"Ah…fuck" Sung let the sound out as Meouch started to move faster. Grinding and jerking. 

Meouch was starting to put his weight on Sung. Forcing Sung to reach out and support himself on the wall. 

"Fuck your ass is so nice"Meouch mumbled into Sung's hair as he started rutting against him harder. "I'd love to treat it right some time" His hand moving faster along Sung until he could feel both of them getting close. "You wanna cum, Sung?"

"P-please, Meouch, gods. Please" Sung moaned. "Fuck let me cum please" 

Groaning into Sung's hair, Meouch twisted his hand and dragged his hips against Sung's, his eyes fluttering from the friction. 

"Say my name and i'll say yours" Meouch groaned.

Sung nodded as fast as he could. His hips rolling back against Meouch and then thrusting hard into Meouch's hand.

"Aah fuck" Sung's body froze after that last motion, his cock pulsing in Meouch's hand. "Meouch! A-aah, MEOUCH!!" His nails dug into the wall as he came all over Meouch's hand and onto the carpet. 

Meouch bared down a couple more times his own release just seconds away. God, he was thankful they washed these things after every show. 

He moaned "Sung fuck. Fucking Christ, Sung!!" as he finished. The warm, so to be sticky spot on his suit collecting a bit at the surface. 

The two relaxed significantly. Sung moved to put both hands on the wall. Meouch forced himself to stand up straight. Both shaking as they pulled apart. 

"Th-thanks, bro" Sung said turning to show Meouch the big relaxed smile on his face. 

"No problem. Anytime" Meouch smiled right back. "Feel better?"

"Much" Sung gave himself a second and started standing again. Kicking off the rest of his morphsuit and moving to put his street clothes on. 

Meouch nodded, doing the same and throwing both of their suits into a bag to get cleaned later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Please kudos and comment if you want more!!
> 
> Aristotlecoyote.tumblr.com  
@charmingcoyote twitter 
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
